sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Wilde
History (Pre-RP) Violet grew up in London, UK with her parents. She was very close with her cousin Maria-Louise Wilde when she was young, however Maria left when she was sixteen and Vi was twelve, right after Vi's dad was sent to prison for drug-related offences. Vi had a difficult childhood due to her mother being neglectful and absent and her father's reliance on substance abuse. While she was younger, Maria took on a motherly role and she spent a lot of time with Maria's parents, too. However, when Maria left, Vi felt betrayed due to the timing and didn't make an effort to keep in contact. Vi became involved with a group of young people from age thirteen. She found a form of family with them, but much of their activities were criminal - mostly light theft, graffiti and damage, although some of the group were involved in violent offences. Vi was the youngest of the group and often treated as the 'baby'- and developed a tough attitude to protect herself from this, wanting to be taken seriously. She also became involved in music in a band involving Oscar and some others from the group. Her talent for photography also developed. From a young age she had been using her father's camera and when she could afford one bought her own. She was talented but did not get any official education. Soon, she became romantically involved with Oscar. However, he was far from a model boyfriend as he was serially manipulative and a cheater. However, Vi felt loyal to him and like he was the one who understood her. Their relationship lasted on and off two years before Vi finally broke it off, swearing she'd never let herself be manipulated like that again. She broke away from the group and music but continued with photography. Events in RP Maria returned to London to make amends with her family. However, Dell flew over from Paris to meet her there and Maria ended up spending a lot of time with him, which fuelled Vi's perception that Maria wasn't invested in her. However, Maria began to spend more time with her and their relationship slowly got better, although was still tenuous. Vi's mother and Maria's parents made the decision that it might be good for Vi to stay in Sanditon with Maria for the summer. Vi was angry and dissappeared for a while but eventually went, although clearly not happy about it. Whilst there, she was introduced to Addie Pikipski, who she was somewhat hostile to, percieving her as 'fake' and not wanting to be 'babysat'. However, the two eventually became friends, particularly when Vi realised she had left her camera in London and Addie and Dell had the idea to loan their deceased brother Scott's camera to her. Maria was apprehensive about this but Vi having a camera made her less hostile overall as she immersed herself further in photography. Maria and Vi's relationship continued to be somewhat repaired, however Vi still was channeling her anger at her parents and Oscar at Maria as a target. Maria understood this somewhat and tried to bear with it but found it difficult. Eventually, Vi publicly yelled at Maria on twitter and dissappeared for a while. When she returned, she apologized for her actions and admitted she was wrong. The two talked and straightened out some of their issues and their relationship has been stronger since. Vi and Addie eventually developed a somewhat close friendship. However, when Addie began dating Maria's ex Nicolai Goldstein, Vi flipped out on her and terminated their friendship in the name of looking out for Maria. Eventually, Addie and Nic broke up, and Vi eventually forgave Addie for this. In the meantime, Vi briefly dated Seth Johnson. She also got a job at a bookstore and decided to stay in Sanditon, as she felt she was better off there than in London. Vi began to develop friendships in this period, such as with Charles Wallace, Leon Garramone, Lily Grant, Caroline H. Clarke and Laura Frost. One important friendship was with Jack Samson, which began as teasing but eventually developed into a close confidance and friendship, to the degree that Vi revealed things to him that not many other people knew about her. Whilst Vi was considering breaking up with Seth, Jack asked her what she was looking for in a relationship, and their descriptions of what they looked for were rather similar to each other, although they did not realise it. Jack began to avoid her after Vi broke up with Seth, although not realising the reason. At the Halloween event at Sanditon PeV, Vi kissed him whilst confronting him about it and then ran off. Soon after, she talked to him and turned him down for a relationship, feeling he was too young. However, partly due to influence from friends and family, Vi changed her mind and went to confront him at his home one day. The two began a relationship. Not long into Vi and Jack's relationship, Nym O'Hare, an old family friend of Jack's, returned to Sanditon. Vi found out from Sophie Samson-Kavana, Jack's half-sister, that she had seen them kiss since he returned. Vi yelled at Jack and told him she deserved better and broke up with him initially. However, later after she had calmed down a little they talked more. Jack somewhat explained what had happened but this did little to improve the situation. Eventually he ended up writing Vi a song to explain things he didn't feel able to say to her. Vi went over to talk to him, angry that he was behaving in a closed off manner. In the process, she slipped out that she loved him, and then when he acknowledged but initially didn't return the sentiment Vi went to leave, dejected but trying to hide it. Jack quickly stopped her and returned the sentiment and they got back together. However, their relationship was not problem-free from that point, being rippled with trust issues among other things, and arguments and insecurity. Throughout this period Vi developed further friendships with Helen Beaumont, Charles' friend Edie Dayton, and Kier Whyatt, who got a job at the bookstore with Vi. Eventually, the problems rocking Vi's relationship with Jack caused them to decide to break up, because Jack felt he was losing himself in the relationship and they were arguing and making themselves unhappy, as well as the fact that Vi had been unable to trust him since the Nym incident. She is still in the process of recovering from the break up. They have since run into each other once at a grocery store, which was a somewhat conflicted meeting. Vi has also managed to secure a scholarship place for photography at SanStones university, where she will start in the fall as well as continuing work. In the mean time, she is working at the bookstore and living with Maria, as well as practicing photography in her spare time. In addition, after Maria broke up with Dell, Vi and Addie fell out again over Addie attacking Maria for her actions. Personality Vi has changed a great deal since she came to Sanditon. When she arrived she was hostile, harsh and immature, doing her best to push away people. She also has an insistence on 'honesty' and dislikes fakery or being pandered to. Most of her harsh, lashing out personality has faded since making up with Maria and improving on herself, but still comes out when she is angry or upset, as a form of rash self-protection, or when she isn't thinking. Vi is quick to temper, but also incredibly protective and loyal of people she cares about, although despite her honesty and attempts at openness, she can be hard to get close to. She can be over-protective at times and makes rash decisions. In addition, she retains a dark sense of humor which some people can often misread as hostility, but in truth her teasing is a form of affection in the most part. Vi dislikes situations which she cannot see plainly. When situations or people cannot be seen as 'good' or 'bad' she has trouble coping with them. This is another form of self-preservation where she tries to shut out people who aren't. However, she has been developing this lately and gaining ways of coping with life being more complex. She also fears getting older, and is scared that she isn't 'grown up' enough for her age, although is unlikely to admit it. This is partly due to a past defecit of a childhood she had to grow up too fast in. Ultimately, Vi is snippy and occasionally harsh, as well as quick to get angry and react quickly, driven by her heart instead of her head. However, she is a loyal, caring and entertaining friend who would act to protect those she cares about. Friendships Maria-Louise Wilde | Addie Pikipski | Jack Samson | Charles Wallace | Vanessa Wilde | Edie Dayton | Leon Garramone | Helen Beaumont | Seth Johnson | Laura Frost | Kier Whyatt | Caroline H. Clarke | Lily Grant Family Mother: Stella Wilde (Varice) Father: Samuel Wilde Cousins (known): Maria-Louise Wilde | Vanessa Wilde | Bram Wilde | Miriam Wilde | more... Uncles: Joseph Wilde | Roger Wilde Aunts: Caitlin Wilde | Janet Wilde | Myra Varice Romantic Relationships Oscar Rhodes Dated on and off from when Vi was about 16 to when she was about 17/18. Oscar was manipulative and a cheater and eventually Vi broke it off after he cheated enough. Seth Johnson Vi briefly dated Seth Johnson after coming to Sanditon, but the relationship was not very serious. Jack Samson Vi and Jack dated from November 2013 - May 2014 but eventually broke up because of multiple strains on the relationship, including the incompatability of their personal issues and copious trust issues. Social Networks Twitter | Tumblr | Ask.fm Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Retail Category:Wildes Category:Females Category:London Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Photographers